Love You Only
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi Dirty] Gakuto loses a bet with Shishido. Now he has boys bowing down to his every whim! Not only that but it brought two people closer then before...


Love You Only

Welcome to my first serious story. I really hope you would enjoy it!

Summary: After losing a bet to Shishido, Gakuto was forced to dress as a girl! Now guys are "oggoling" over him! But he can't show his true identity! What should he do? Dirty Pair.

* * *

Prologue (?) How it all Started...

"Ha! I won!" Shishido cried.

It was a sunny day after school. Practice was over, but some kids stayed because of their clubs.

It was the very day Gakuto's life changed... that very day in a certain Hyoutei tennis club.

Gakuto pouted and said, "Yeah, yeah, good for you. We heard you the last one thousand times."

Shishido smirked. "Now you owe me a favor..."

"Yeah? I can so totally take whatever challenge you give me! Bring it!" Gakuto cried. He wasn't scared, Shishido is an idiot anyways! The consequences wouldn't be bad, right?

Shishido's smirk grew wider. "Ok, if you insist. I thought you might back out..."

"Mukahi Gakuto-sama isn't afraid of anything!" The red head said.

Shishido whispered into Gakuto's ear. A loud, "WHAT?!" was heard.

* * *

"GAH!" A girl cried. She was short and red-head much like Gakuto himself.

Many kids who stayed at school were all staring at this new girl.

After the girl, was Shishido and after him was Choutaro.

"Oi, get a picture of him Choutaro!" Shishido cried.

"Shishido-san! Please don't chase after him! It'll embarass him more!" Choutaro cried back. The only reason he was running was because he was trying to stop his sempai... but he had a camera in his hands anyways.

"Come on! When's the chance you get to see this?" Shishido shouted to his kouhai.

"I won't do it Shishido-san! It will hurt his feelings! He'll hate us!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Like I want him to like me!"

The girl covered her face. "Don't chase after me!!! Stop it! There's nothing to see!!" She cried.

Everyone standing there watching the three just shrugged. Hyoutei was _always_ like that. Especially the tennis team.

After about three hallways later, the short girl bumped into someone.

"Shishido, you're making fun of Gakuto again?" Oshitari sighed. Gakuto was trying to struggle free from Oshitari's grasp. Of course, if someone looked from far away, it would look more like a girl hugging Oshitari... or the other way around.

"Let me go, Yuushi! I'm going to run to Canada!" Gakuto cried. "I won't stand for this! I won't ever come back!!"

"You can't run to Canada, Mukahi-sempai, it's almost impossible." Choutaro commented.

Everyone ignored him.

"You're the one that said that you would do any challenge," Shishido said. "Looks like you're not as great as you make yourself sound."

Gakuto frowned and glared at Shishido. "I didn't say I would throw my dignity and dress as a girl!"

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "So, Gakuto lost?"

Shishido nodded. "Yup. Lost so horribly badly..."

"Stupid bet... stupid rubber duckie..." Gakuto muttered.

Choutaro started to chuckle. Everyone looked at him. He blushed and said, "Sorry... the bet was funny..."

"I still hate you, Shishido." Gakuto said.

"I know." He replied.

* * *

Gakuto sighed. He plopped down on his soft and comfy bed. "Stupid bet, stupid thing, stupid..." He started to mutter again.

_"Whoever catches a duck first wins!" Shishido cried._

_"What a stupid thing to do." Gakuto said._

_"Whoever wins has to do what the other says?" Shishido suggested._

_"You're on!"_

_Gakuto ran around to chase a duck. "Come back here you stupid duck!" (All the while Yanagisawa felt offended but he still doesn't know why.)_

_Shishido jumped, he caught a duck. "I GOT ONE!"_

_"Oh come on! I lost this time!" Gakuto mentally cursed._

Gakuto twitched when he remember it. "I would have won if the stupid duck would stay still!"

Somewhere Yanagisawa felt offended again.

_"Ok, you have to dress as a girl for a month." Shishido whispered to Gakuto._

_"WHAT?!" Gakuto shouted._

_"If anyone finds out who you are, not including the team or your family, then you have to be my slave for the rest of our school year." Shishido added._

_"Again... WHAT?!" _

_Shishido shrugged. "You said you would take a challenge." _

_"Ok, you have too much time on you hands." Gakuto said._

_"Eh, not really. I just like making fun of you."_

_"...I hate you."_

_"I know."_

Gakuto was punching his punching bag, also known as his pillow... or at least used to be. It looked more like a squished marshmallow that has been stepped on many times.

Gakuto was too busy to notice that Yuushi stepped into his room.

"Gakuto, _what_ are you doing?" Yuushi asked.

Gakuto stopped and quickly hurled the pillow away in some random direction. "Nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" He stammered.

Yuushi walked over and picked up the pillow/marshmallow thing. "I believe this is your... pillow?"

Gakuto snatched it. "Umm... how'd it get there?"

Yuushi just stood there.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" Gakuto said. He threw the pillow on his bed.

"I was going to ask what you were doing today and to give you this," He replied. He held out a folder.

"What is it?" Gakuto asked. He took the paper and threw it at the table... or at least, it was supposed to be a table. The table was covered in so many papers that it didn't even _resemble_ a table. At least there was a lamp!

"That was supposed to be information on the game we're having against Seigaku again..." Yuushi said. He was staring at the "table".

Gakuto grabbed the opened bag of chips and shoved some in his mouth. "Why do we have a game against them? I thought Atobe settled the arguments about... what was it again?"

"They were arguing about tablecloths... apparently Fuji-kun offended Atobe when he said Atobe has strange taste in clothing much like Mizuki of St. Rudolph," Yuushi sighed. "The game was just because Atobe knew he was better than Seigaku or something..."

"Oh... when is it?" Gakuto asked.

"Next week."

Gakuto spit out his chips at Yuushi's face. "NEXT WEEK?"

Yuushi brushed the small bits of chips off his face. "Ew... and yes, next week."

"Atobe would make us train like crazy!" Gakuto shouted.

Yuushi covered his ears.

"...You don't want to listen to me, do you?"

"No, you're just loud."

"Want dinner?"

"Sure."

The two made their way downstairs.

* * *

How do you think it turned out? If you don't like it, just tell me. Any suggestions? 


End file.
